


You made me smile (I was falling in love)

by GuestTrash



Series: Bemily Week 2018 [2]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Bemily Week 2018, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 13:31:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13952607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuestTrash/pseuds/GuestTrash
Summary: They all made fun of her,Even Emily.But at least Emily could,Kiss it better.





	You made me smile (I was falling in love)

**Author's Note:**

> Bemily Week Day 2: Height Difference.

She wasn’t that small, right? _Right?_

So it was understandable when Beca stopped talking to Amy for a week and half after the blonde had bought her a foldable stepping stool for in the bathroom to reach the sink (seriously? The _sink?_ ). It was a poor joke and it _hurt_. It really hurt.

So when Emily came around, she thought it’d be different.

Boy, was she wrong.

But, at least Emily was nice about it. She’d see Beca struggling to reach something, often it was cereal, and would make some comment before reaching up and handing her the box. Occasionally, if Emily was tired enough, not realising what she was doing, would pick it up, make a move to hand it to Beca but then turn and put it even higher.

Then they started dating. They started dating and Beca wholeheartedly _loved_ the girl. She loved being able to cling to the girl and not be in the way when Emily poured coffee by moulding herself into the taller girls side, she loved how protected she was in her arms.

She liked borrowing Emily’s t-shirts or sweaters because they were baggy enough for Emily to put her hands under and scrap her nails gently along Beca stomach. She liked sitting on the counter and being able to kiss Emily comfortably. She liked when they laid down, whether it be on the sofa in the living room or on one of their beds, that Emily could go behind her, legs intertwined and her arms around Becas stomach, warm. That Emily’s head could tuck in the side of her neck, could press butterfly kisses along her jaw and shoulder.

But Beca wasn’t that small. She wasn’t small enough that she had to have a balloon tied to a string that was tied to her wrist, that would be Stacie’s suggestion, or that she had to have a t shirt with Chloe’s phone number on it with ‘ _if lost call..._ ’ (needless to say, Beca never wore that shirt, especially due to the fact she didn’t what her best friend getting texts for creeps) and she especially didn’t look under 13 years old to get the child costing at the roller derby the Bellas went to one Friday bonding night.

Beca hated them. She didn’t know when and how they got the label of friends in her mind.

(Okay, so maybe that’s a lie. She totally loves them, and they’re the best people she’ll ever meet.)

(But she fucking hates them. With everything in her.

 _“So not that much?”_ )

Needless to say, Beca liked Emily’s height. Plus she likes Emily, she didn’t make fun of her. Too much.

Emily who insisted on holding her hand no matter where they went, even before they were dating, incase Beca would disappear in the crowd, Emily who held Becas waist tight whenever they had to stand on a bus, Emily who forced Beca into her back whenever Beca couldn’t keep up.

Emily likes to dance. She was good, _really good._ But she also likes to do the typical couple dance where you’d have a hand on the _guys_ shoulder, goddamn heteronormativity, and a hand on the others waist.

After much groaning and mumbling Beca complied, and she was glad she did.

They danced, and danced and danced, and then they started spinning.

Emily spun Beca the first few times, and after the last she pulled the shorter girl close to her and held her tightly, then she swiftly parted them and held their arms up as high as Becas could reach and ducked under the arch.

And Beca laughed as Emily grinned at her girlfriend and let a laugh out, powerful and cheerful enough to tilt her head back and let it out freely.

Beca wished she could have taken a picture, but her hands were too busy on Emily’s cheeks and jaw and before she knew it she was leaning up to kiss her, both smiling through it.

 

  
“Dinner?” Chloe approaches Beca and Emily, as they’re in the middle of throwing grapes into each others mouths from across the kitchen.

Chloe’s arrival causes Emily’s arm to jerk which leads to the grape bouncing off of Becas eye.

“Dude!” Beca gasps, kneeling over the counter, her hand immediately raised and holding her eye.

“Oh my god. I’m so sorry sweetheart.” Emily immediately gasps, rushing to Beca and taking ahold of her arms, cupping her face in her hands, wordlessly asking Beca to open her eye.

Despite her eye being perfectly fine, Emily leans down and pressed a quick kiss to her brow above.

The two separate when Chloe coughs quietly and Emily awkwardly tries to lean on Beca, forgetting their height difference, and Beca reacts the the added weight by stepping back slightly to keep herself balanced.

Emily though? Emily... Well Emily fell straight forward and lay still on the floor for a few seconds whilst groaning. She turns when she hears Beca gasping for breath whilst laughing.

“Oh.. my god. Em!” Beca tries to lean down and offer her hand to her girlfriend to help her up, but bursts into laughter at the sight, moving herself to lean over the counter and hide her face in her arms as she laughs.

“I’m breaking up with you.” Emily states, pouting slightly, when she’s upright and staring at Beca who’s trying not to burst into laughter again.

“No you’re not.”

“No, I’m not.” Emily agrees immediately, Beca lets out a small chuckle and quickly kisses her jaw, that being the easiest thing to reach. “I hate you.”

“Yeah, I love you.” Beca grins.

“I love you, too.” Emily mumbles begrudgingly, and looks at Beca.

“So.. dinner?” Chloe interrupts again, more awkward than before.


End file.
